


Accommodations

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Ashtaroth [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, John's not human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2006.

It was a sticky, sated John Sheppard who rolled to his back, one arm flung wide and trailing to the floor, and stared up at the ceiling where a miniature representation of the Pegasus galaxy continued to play out its cycle of life. "You still with me?" he asked smugly of the equally sticky scientist collapsed in a limp heap beside him.

"Hush, I’m dead," Rodney groaned, his voice hoarse from all the shouting, and yes, screaming, he’d done earlier. "Just so you know, if you’re like this all the time, there’s no way I’m going to survive; I’ll be dead, and then the city will sink because I’m not here to fix whatever crisis occurs next."

"I promise to let you rest and recharge occasionally once the honeymoon’s over," John chuckled. He turned his head to grin at Rodney. "I expect to keep you around for a very long time."

"Very glad to hear that," Rodney murmured, managing to roll over enough to curl himself half-over John’s body, his head on John’s shoulder.

John’s arm curved around Rodney’s back, holding him close, and the colonel sighed with pure contentment. "Now _this_ is my idea of the right way to spend a day off," he said. "I’ll even let you sleep for a while before we go see Elizabeth if you like."

"Go see Elizabeth?" Rodney was instantly much more awake. "In regards to what?"

"We talked about this, Rodney. About shared quarters and how to deal with the stupid military rules that I’m not going to follow."

Rodney relaxed somewhat. "Oh yes, that. Sorry, my brain’s still a little melted right now, so you’ll have to forgive me."

John kissed him hard. "I _told_ you that I won’t tell anyone what I am till we both agree. Trust me."

"I do or we wouldn’t be here."

"Good point. But here will be better when it’s a bigger bed that belongs to both of us, so up. I want to go find Elizabeth," John said, obviously changing his mind about letting Rodney sleep.

"So we’re back to making me move," Rodney groaned.

"Well, I could just fuck you again." John beamed happily, more than willing to rise to the occasion.

"You said you wanted to talk to Elizabeth!"

"And you said you didn’t want to move." John kept his face straight with difficulty, amused by having to use sex as a punishment instead of a reward.

"Having sex would require me to move as well, along with probably causing me to have a massive stroke, necessitating extreme measures by the medical staff to keep me alive."

"Or I could intervene," John pointed out. "Ori, remember? I have all those godlike powers. I’m much better than a little blue pill."

"I’m going to have to kill you, you know that," Rodney grumbled, slowly rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom, moving slowly in deference to his sore muscles.

"You won’t do that; you love me." John grinned as he came up behind Rodney and wrapped his arms around him, exercising those ‘godlike powers’ to sooth the aches their strenuous night had caused.

Rodney straightened up, his eyes opening wide when he realized how much better he felt. "Okay, for that, you get a kiss."

"Mmm, I like this system."

"I could grow to live with it as well."

"Gee, does this mean we’re engaged?"

Rodney groaned. "This is going to kill me."

"I’m not going to let anything do that," John said again, suddenly serious.

"I know," Rodney smiled, patting John’s ass.

John smiled as he let go and stretched. "Shower?" he suggested hopefully.

"That’s mandatory before speaking with Elizabeth, considering our state."

John had to laugh. "Yes, I don’t think she’d appreciate us just now. Although personally, I can’t think of anything better than you rumpled, naked, sweaty, and smelling like sex."

Rodney flushed but started walking to the bathroom. "And I’m sure you’ll make it your duty to see me like that as often as possible."

"You have no idea," John purred, following him closely enough that they were all but pressed together.

"Oh my god, you’re going to want to do it in the shower as well, aren’t you?"

John nuzzled the back of his neck before gently biting the nape. "What do you think?"

"Sex fiend," Rodney grumbled though the words lacked heat.

"That’s sex _demon_ to you," John chuckled. "Or Ashtaroth if you prefer."

"I prefer John."

"I’ve noticed. But someday I’m going to get you to call me Ash."

"Maybe in a year or so."

"Has anyone ever told you that you’re a very stubborn man?"

"Many people, many times," Rodney smirked. "Now are we showering or what?"

"We’re showering _and_ what." John thought the shower on and urged Rodney inside, both of them sighing happily as the hot water sheeted over them.

"Mmm, one of the things you people did right was your hot water system," Rodney murmured happily as he rotated his neck under the pounding water.

"Sybarites are us," John chuckled. He turned Rodney around so the water was running over the scientist’s chest and started massaging Rodney’s neck and shoulders, working the remaining kinks out.

"Okay, I love your hands," Rodney groaned, resting his hands on the wall in front of him and arching back into John’s touch.

"Just my hands?" John rocked against him, his renewed erection sliding between Rodney’s water-slick buttocks.

"I do like the pointy ears too..."

"You want me to fuck you with my ears?" John laughed.

"That image is beyond disturbing; I think I need to bleach my mind!"

John was laughing so hard he had to brace a hand against the wall to keep from falling over. "Right, no ear fucking," he finally managed to gasp out, only to start laughing again.

"Keep it up and you’re getting out of the shower without getting any," Rodney scowled, though he, too, was trying not to laugh.

"I am up; can’t you tell?" John rocked against him again, still chuckling.

"That’s a permanent condition with you."

"I try. And despite the complaints, I haven’t noticed you trying to run away," John retorted, nuzzling the back of Rodney’s neck.

"There’s no point in running when you can teleport in front of me."

"And of course that’s the only reason you’re still here." John snorted an instant before his mouth closed on the side of Rodney’s neck, sucking hard to mark him.

"Exactly," Rodney groaned, tilting his head to the side and pressing back against John’s hot body, wanting to melt into him.

"You’re such a liar," John laughed, slowly pressing forward into him.

"Me?" Rodney gasped. "Never!"

"So you have no interest at all in sex or any desire to be with me, huh? Suuuurre, Rodney." John slid ever deeper, a torturous fraction of an inch at a time. This time, he was going to take it slow and easy if it killed them both.

"You know I do—fuck, that feels good," Rodney gasped.

"I aim to please." John stroked a lazy hand over Rodney’s belly, stopping short of his nipples and cock.

Rodney only whimpered in answer, jerking forward to try and move John’s hand closer to _something_. Taking pity on him, and himself, John edged his hand upward until his thumb could flick one hardened nubbin, and he bit back a groan of his own at Rodney’s reaction.

"John, _please_ ," Rodney begged, squirming as much as his position allowed.

"Shh, I’m right here," John murmured, pressing a kiss to Rodney’s cheek. "Slow and easy this time, Rodney. I’m not going anywhere." He finally curled a fist around Rodney’s erection, stroking it slowly in time with his gentle movements inside Rodney.

Rodney gasped in response, rocking between John’s hand and his cock, trying to keep his movements slow and languid in keeping with John’s thrusts inside him.

"I could stay like this forever," John breathed against Rodney’s ear.

Rodney shuddered and whimpered. "The terrifying thing is that you probably could."

John chuckled wickedly. "You really don’t want to be giving me ideas like that."

Rodney squawked and not because of anything John was doing. "I am not spending the rest of my life in here like this!"

Bursting into laughter, John had to clutch Rodney’s hips to keep them from sliding apart as he shook with merriment. "I love your weird imagination," he finally got out, kissing Rodney to cut off the diatribe.

Rodney glowered at John throughout the kiss, getting his retaliation by reaching back and slapping John’s ass, then gasping when that caused John to slam into him.

"Oh fuck, I love it when you get kinky," John rasped before starting to move inside Rodney again.

"If you think that’s kinky, you must have led a very sheltered life for an Ori!"

"It’s as kinky as you’ve gotten so far!"

"We have been intimately involved for all of twelve hours!"

"All-knowing, remember?" John laughed. "But that’s okay; your fantasies have some real potential. Feel free to try them all out with me. Later." He thrust forward, making Rodney gasp.

"What?" Rodney yelped, the word turning into a groan when John continued moving in him, keeping him on the edge of orgasm for what felt like forever.

"You don’t want me to fulfill all your fantasies?" John whispered into Rodney’s ear. He reached down between Rodney’s legs to flick his fingertips ever so lightly over Rodney’s balls, teasing him with the feather-light touch.

"Not ones you pluck out of my head without my permission, I don’t!"

"Picky, picky," John chuckled. "Fine, I’ll stay out of your head... until you ask me in."

"That might be when I can get in—oh god—yours," Rodney hissed as they rocked together.

"Any time," John replied easily, now lightly stroking Rodney’s perineum with a single fingertip.

"Any—" Rodney struggled to get the words out through the shudders that wracked his body. "—time?"

" _Any_ time," John repeated. "You thought I’d complain about a chance to get _this_ ," he stroked Rodney’s cock possessively, "inside me?"

Rodney frowned and managed to twist enough to look back at John. "I thought we were talking about getting in your head, not your ass?"

"Oh yeah." John grinned easily. "Well, that’s fine too or I wouldn’t be offering you my ass. Since you’re stuck with me now, you might as well know what you’re getting."

"How much more is there to know?" Rodney shivered when John’s hand slid down his cock to tug at his balls.

"I’m several thousand years old, Rodney. I’m sure there’s a detail or two you don’t know yet," John said dryly.

"I’m shocked," Rodney snorted.

John drew back enough to bring a hand down on Rodney’s ass. "Behave."

Rodney squirmed, a full body shudder running through him.

John’s eyebrows rose. "Like that, do you?" he purred against Rodney’s ear before biting the soft lobe. He started fucking Rodney harder, occasionally randomly smacking his ass between strokes.

"What? I—no! Oh fuck—yes!" Rodney moaned, bracing his forearms against the wall and spreading his legs wider.

"Oh yeah," John rasped, "you’re _perfect_ for me." One hand slid up over Rodney’s belly to pinch a nipple hard at the same instant John’s hand struck the reddened flesh of Rodney’s ass again.

Rodney shrieked and arched back against John’s body as he came, the semen that splattered the wall quickly washed away by the water cascading over them. The sudden spasms wrenched John into his climax as well, and he buried himself as far inside Rodney as he could get.

"Oh yeah, you _really_ liked that," John laughed breathlessly.

Rodney only grumbled and slumped forward, his head resting on his arms.

John stroked a fingertip over the sensitized flesh of Rodney’s ass. "We’re going to have fun exploring all the different things we like."

Rodney twitched. "I can’t believe this," he groaned.

"I assure you it’s real."

"I’ve never _ever_ done... that before."

"You’ve never had me with you before."

"Very true," Rodney managed a shaky laugh. "Of course, if I can’t sit down when we go talk to Elizabeth, I am not going to be happy."

"Oh please," John snorted. "You won’t even feel it in a few minutes. It’s not like I _beat_ you."

"Beat?" Rodney yelped.

"I said that didn’t happen. And won’t. I’m not into hurting you," John reassured him. "Just a little edge to the pleasure sometimes. Which you obviously like."

"Oh." Rodney visibly relaxed again. "Well, yes, it was very intense." He straightened up and leaned back against John, sighing in contentment at the contact.

"Yes, it was." John wrapped his arms around Rodney and nuzzled the side of his neck while the hot water continued to sheet over them. "I definitely enjoyed waking up this morning more than any other morning I can remember."

" _Any_ morning?"

"Any morning," John repeated firmly.

Rodney was quiet for a moment before turning his head to kiss John’s jaw. "Me too."

"I love you," John said very quietly, his voice muffled by his position and nearly inaudible over the sound of the shower.

Rodney carefully turned around and looped his arms around John’s waist, hugging him close. "Me too."

John stared down into the clear blue eyes, and he smiled crookedly. "You scare the hell out of me, Rodney," he said finally, but he was still holding Rodney tightly.

"I think I’m acquainted with that feeling," Rodney commented, stroking a hand over John’s back to try to soothe him. "Though if I affect all Ori this way, maybe I’d be an effective weapon against the ones going after Earth." He smiled slightly at the last.

John growled, flames abruptly visible in the depths of his eyes. "Any other Ori can find their own snarky scientist! I’m not sharing!"

"Easy, easy!" Rodney said quickly, his eyes widening at the abrupt transformation. "I was kidding, I promise."

John subsided, still grumbling, but the flames were still a tiny flicker behind his gaze. "I know. But I don’t like the thought of it. Or of what they’d do to you." His fingers dug into Rodney’s hips without conscious volition, hard enough to bruise.

"Um, ow." Rodney pulled back to look down at John’s hands. "And they won’t do anything because I’m not going near them, so can we stop with the hands of steel bit?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." The grip instantly gentled to a caress, and the already visible bruises faded away again.

Rodney blinked, and he shook his head. "Who needs Carson with you around?"

"Not you." John grinned smugly. He finally turned the shower off and reached for a towel to dry them.

"Mmm, that feels good," Rodney sighed, letting John turn him around as he wished to get him dry, then took the towel from John from John to return the favor.

"Likewise." John smiled lazily. "I love your hands."

"I hope you mean having them on you and not as some trophy." Rodney gave a crooked grin at the last.

"Okay, that’s just disgusting." John shook his head at the smirking scientist and turned to walk back into the bedroom. "And if you expect me to keep my hands off you long enough to go talk to Elizabeth, get dressed!"

Rodney chuckled and looked around at the jeans and t-shirt John had changed his uniform into the day before. "If you could, um... get me some clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh." John had the grace to look somewhat sheepish, and a moment later the clothes were a uniform again, freshly cleaned and wrinkle free.

"Thank you." Rodney grinned slightly and got dressed, running a hand over his head to try and get it smoothed down. "And, brush?"

John gestured toward a wall, and it slid open, revealing several shelves. A brush was lying on one of them. "Help yourself."

Rodney nodded his thanks as he took it and brushed his hair, then glanced back over his shoulder. "I wasn’t sure if you owned one."

"Ha ha. I happen to like my hair, so get used to it."

"I do too even if it looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket." Without asking, Rodney grabbed John’s toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth.

"Pushy bastard," John said without heat.

Rodney’s answer was muffled by his mouthful of toothpaste.

Shaking his head, John finally pulled on his own uniform and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Ready whenever you are," he announced.

After spitting and rinsing his mouth, Rodney smiled and grabbed his jacket. "Not going to brush your teeth?" he asked brightly.

John smirked and breathed minty fresh breath on him. "Ori, remember? I brush my teeth to fit in, not because I need to."

"Smug bastard," Rodney grumbled.

"And I’m all yours," John said cheerfully, slinging an arm over Rodney’s shoulders.

"And you damn well better remember that."

"Hey, I’m the one who had to convince you!"

"And I’ll be unconvinced if I see you drooling over some alien princess or priestess!"

"Well, I don’t need to try to make you jealous anymore, do I?"

" _That’s_ why you did it?" Rodney squawked as they left the room.

"Yup."

"Idiot; you’re worse than a teenage girl."

"No, I’m a guy who was fixated on an oblivious so-called genius!"

"Oh, please, if I’d rolled over for you, you would have gotten bored in a week."

"Rodney, I don’t think boring and you are even in the same galaxy, never mind the same sentence!"

"Good point; but I still stand by my observation."

"Well, it’s a moot point. I’ve even declared my undying adoration."

Rodney chuckled. "And in your case, undying isn’t a metaphor."

"Exactly," John replied with satisfaction.

"Oh hush and come on so we can get this over with."

"See my feet moving? This is me walking to Elizabeth’s office."

"I’m this close to banging my head against the wall, just so you know."

"See, I keep your life from being boring." A passing Marine snorted but didn’t slow, not wanting to draw their attention.

Rodney frowned slightly as he watched the other man. "How are the other soldiers going to react to this?"

"I imagine we’ll see it all, from the ones who are pleased by the opportunity it’ll make for themselves, to the ones who’ll want to have me court-martialed, to those who won’t care either way."

"And if they take it to Caldwell when the Daedalus comes next?"

"Then I’ll see what happens, and if I have to go all Ori on them, I will. Well, maybe not Ori, that would freak them way too much. But I’ll bet I could do a great impersonation of an Alteran."

Rodney shook his head. "Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that."

"We’ll get Elizabeth on our side. That’ll help."

Rodney nodded. "And then there’s the amount of times we’ve saved everyone’s lives..." They reached the transporter and walked inside, emerging near the gateroom.

"We’ll hope they take that into account." John walked up the steps to Elizabeth’s office, Rodney right beside him. "Got a minute?"

"Of course." She motioned them in, watching as Rodney shut the door and they both sat. "Go ahead, gentlemen."

Rodney glanced at John and got to the point. "John and I are together, and we want to make sure you’re all right with that fact so that when the military gets all prissy about it, we have your backing."

Despite years of experience dealing with some of the most volatile people on Earth, Elizabeth was left gaping at them. "You..."

"We." John nodded sharply. "Rodney and me, together. And we’re not planning to sneak around and hide it. In fact, we want new quarters together. There was what looks like an apartment in the South Tower that I think would be perfect, and the area’s been cleared as safe."

"You want to live together?" she asked, still trying to process this new development.

"Honestly, Elizabeth, if this was a life or death situation, we’d all be dead by now," Rodney sighed. "We’re in a relationship, and granted, it’s new, but I have great faith in it, so yes, we want that room."

"Trust me, you don’t want honeymooners in public all the time," John added with a smirk, and a finger trailed down the nape of Rodney’s neck.

Elizabeth eyed them both and nodded. "A very good point and you’re both adults even if you don’t act like it all the time." She gave a slight smile. "So all I’m going to say is congratulations."

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, then blinked and stared at her.

John stuck out his tongue at Rodney and said, "Told you so!"

"Oh god, I’m never going to be able to live with him now."

"I think you actually deserve each other," Elizabeth observed, making John burst into laughter.

Rodney glowered at them both.

Sobering, Elizabeth continued, "I had already considered the possibility of something like this, though I never thought it would be the two of you, and I have a letter ready to send back to Earth. I’m requesting an exception for all personnel stationed on Atlantis since this is a multi-national force, and it is unfair to hold one portion of the personnel to a different standard than others."

She looked up, meeting John’s eyes. "But it will _only_ apply in Atlantis unless the laws change back on Earth."

He shrugged. "I wasn’t really planning to go back anyway."

Rodney nodded. "Me either; there’s too much to see and do here."

"I don’t foresee any difficulty having the ruling made. You may encounter some... unpleasant reactions from some of the personnel here."

John shrugged. "I can take care of myself. And assign really awful duties."

"And trust me, they don’t want to make me mad," Rodney murmured, his expression looking almost dangerous.

Elizabeth groaned. "Please try not to destroy the city."

Rodney chuckled and rested his hand on John’s thigh. "I promise."

Her eyes on Rodney’s hand, it took Elizabeth a moment to respond. "I appreciate that. And I take it you’re not planning to wait for the official change to move in together?"

John shook his head emphatically. "Nope. If I have to resign and sign on as a civilian or join the Athosians, that’s what I’ll do, but I’m not hiding like I’m ashamed."

"You are not joining the Athosians," Rodney grumbled. "You’re staying here."

"Ohhh, am I going to be your boy toy?"

Elizabeth reached for the bottle of headache medication she kept in her desk.

Rodney groaned. "Can I have some of that?"

John pouted.

Elizabeth handed over the bottle.

"Thank you," Rodney sighed, dry swallowing three of the pills and avoiding looking at John.

"Well, that was a short honeymoon."

"Oh, I love you, and you know it, and I cannot believe I had to say that in front of Elizabeth!"

John leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too."

Elizabeth was smiling as she watched them.

"Are we done now?" Rodney asked plaintively.

"Shouldn’t we discuss..." Elizabeth started.

"He hasn’t had any coffee yet this morning," John interrupted, making her eyes widen.

"Go!"

"And just what did that mean?" Rodney snapped once they were out of the office, John’s hand at the small of his back propelling him along.

"It means you enjoy mornings a lot more after you’ve had a few cups of coffee."

"You’re saying that you don’t want me snapping off everyone’s heads this morning is what you’re saying."

"See, I knew you knew me."

"Oh, just hush," Rodney glowered as they walked into the transporter.

"Make me."

"I will!" The moment the doors closed behind them, Rodney grabbed John by the back of his neck and yanked him in for a hard, hungry kiss. John wrapped his arms around Rodney and groaned softly, parting his lips to draw Rodney’s tongue in. Neither of them noticed the door open.

A long wolf whistle broke their clinch, and they turned to see Laura Cadman staring at them. "Well, Rodney, that explains why you had no clue what to do with Katie," she laughed.

John turned his head to glare at her. "Watch it, Lieutenant. We still need to check out some very soggy, musty, mildewy sections of the city."

"Nothing meant by that, sir; I hope the two of you are very happy together!" She gave a lightning fast salute and backed away as Rodney chuckled.

"Well, that wasn’t so bad," he commented.

"Nope, but I never thought Cadman’d be a problem. And she actually likes you for some reason," John teased, "so she’s not likely to attack us."

"For some reason?" Rodney asked, his voice rising.

"Rodney, most of the Marines hate you within thirty seconds of meeting you. There’s speculation that you have some sort of scoring system and are trying to see how fast you can inspire the urge to kill."

"What?!"

"I guess that would be a no to that then. Don’t worry about it, Rodney. I prefer you with me anyhow."

"They want to kill me?" Rodney asked, still hung up on that idea.

"Naw, not really. They just like to fantasize about it. I have better fantasies."

"Ones that I am _not_ asking about, thank you!"

"We’ll work our way up to those," John chuckled.

"Let me tell you, if they involve bursting into flames or blurring into ghostly lights, we are so not going there!"

"No, you’re safe," John laughed. "I don’t have anything in mind for you that doesn’t include a very solid, very sweaty body."

"Okay, that I can live with."

"I’m glad to hear it. But for the moment, I’m hungry, so you must be ready to fall over. Breakfast!"

Rodney nodded emphatically. "And lots of coffee."

"That goes without saying. I think you’d survive being deprived of oxygen better than coffee," John laughed.

"I’m sure you would find ways of providing me with either or both if I needed them."

"Of course. As I keep telling you, I have plans for you that are very long term."

"And you think I don’t?" Rodney glanced over at John and gave a crooked grin.

"I certainly hope you do." John had a hand on the small of Rodney’s back again as they walked into the mess hall, both still intent on each other.

"Dr. McKay, if you have time to put away your toy guns, there are a few things I need to discuss with you." Dr. Kavanagh planted himself in front of the two men, causing Rodney to pull up sharply to avoid running into him.

"Just what are you talking about, and what is so important that you couldn’t send me an e-mail so I don’t have to deal with you in person?’ Rodney snapped.

"Toy guns," John repeated, eyeing Kavanagh oddly. "Rodney, didn’t your department screen for insanity?"

"Blame the SGC," Rodney muttered.

"Well, if you aren’t playing with those, just what are the two of you playing with?" Kavanagh asked snidely.

"More than you could ever handle," John retorted, giving the lanky scientist a look of sheer disdain.

"John," Rodney said quietly, "let me handle this." He glared at Kavanagh, smirking when the other man looked away first. "Just what was it that was so imperative?"

"I—" Kavanagh’s eyes darted from Rodney to John, then back again. "It was to inform you that the last of the items from PC4-32Y had been cataloged."

"And this was an emergency in what way?"

John snickered and moved away to begin filling a tray with breakfast for both of them.

By the time Rodney finished dressing down Kavanagh, the whole mess hall was watching, and he was sure the coffee John had gotten him was cold.. "Fucking idiot," he growled as he dropped into the chair across from John.

"That’s hardly news," John pointed out. He picked up Rodney’s coffee, warming it again with a thought before handing it to Rodney. "Maybe we can convince him to leave again. I’m really surprised he stayed."

"I have no idea why he did," Rodney sighed, before taking his coffee and smiling ruefully. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." John gave Kavanagh an unfriendly look over Rodney’s shoulder, barely restraining himself from doing something to the annoying scientist.

"If I find him singed around the edges, it’s going to be obvious to me who did it."

"But not to anyone else."

"Yes, but I want to be the one to break him and send him running back to Earth crying, so no tricks."

"You never let me have any fun."

Rodney only stared at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Except for sex," John amended.

"Better."

"The best."

Rodney smirked. "Exactly."

John chuckled. "You cut the words modesty and humility out of your dictionary, didn’t you?"

"That would mean they existed in it to begin with, and hearing that coming from you is actually quite funny."

"I can be humble."

"But are you really?"

"When appropriate."

Rodney took a sip of his coffee. "Certainly never in bed."

"That’s because I’ve got nothing to be humble about there."

Rodney chuckled. "I’m not arguing with that at all, and you know it."

"Definitely worth waiting for," John said with deep satisfaction. "So, do you have anything urgent to do this morning, or can we start packing and moving?"

"Can’t you just, you know, wiggle your nose or blink or something, and do it?" Rodney asked.

"You don’t think someone might notice that we didn’t ever actually pack or move anything?"

Rodney groaned. "My back is never going to survive this."

"Well, I might cheat a little on gravity and mass."

"Excellent idea, my back thanks you already."

"I hope more than just your back is planning to get in on it."

"The thanks will be profound and from many parts," Rodney promised.

"I’m delighted to hear it. And you know, no one would actually know how we spend the time in our rooms supposedly packing."

"And that we aren’t in separate rooms? I’m really growing to appreciate these godlike powers of yours more and more."

"I knew you’d come to see it my way."

"Though that doesn’t mean you can use them to terrorize the galaxy."

"Oh fine, I’ll be good." John drank more of his coffee, knowing no one would notice that it never seemed to be empty.

"Poor thing, it’s a horrible life," Rodney snorted, picking up his fork and starting to eat.

"Well, it has its good points."

"I would hope so!"

"Never doubt it."

"You both have rather ridiculously large smiles on your faces," Ronon announced as he sat down with them.

"And did anyone ask your opinion?" Rodney snapped.

"No." Ronon looked at him before beginning to shovel scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"And yet he insists on giving them anyway."

"It’s a team thing," Ronon said between mouthfuls.

"You can’t argue with that, Rodney," John said, grinning.

"And you were thinking of moving when?"

"Who’s moving?" Ronon asked.

"We both are. In together. _Today_ ," John added with a frown at Rodney.

"About time," Ronon said before moving on to his bacon.

"What the—why do you say that?"

"Because you’ve been dancing around each other as long as I’ve known you and apparently as long as you’ve known each other from what everyone else says."

"So much for being discreet," John muttered into his coffee.

"But, but nothing happened until yesterday!" Rodney sputtered.

"It should have."

"You never said—or did anything to indicate... anything!"

John and Ronon both stared at him. "Do you really think I flirt with _everyone_ that way?" John demanded.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

John pouted, and Ronon ignored them both in favor of his food.

"John, you flirt with anything that _breathes_ —not that I’m saying you go through with anything, mind you."

"I don’t flirt with anyone else as much or the same way as I do with you!"

"That’s true," Ronon said.

"It is?" Rodney flushed, looking oddly pleased.

"Of course it is! I’m not in love with anyone else!" Unfortunately John’s rather loud growl fell into one of those conversational lulls that made it clearly audible across the entire mess hall.

"Guess we’re public now," Rodney murmured before giving the people around them an icy glare. "Do you _really_ want me angry at you?"

Suddenly everyone seemed to find their breakfast fascinating. John stared down at his and groaned. "There was a time when I was actually the cool guy," he sighed.

"You still are, don’t worry," Rodney murmured. "And I’m sure even more people will come on to you, seeking to save you from me."

John stared at him. "You’ve got to be kidding."

Ronon shook his head. "No, he’s right. I’ve heard people talking about it. Why do you think half the people in the city have thrown themselves at you? The only ones who don’t feel that way are the ones who know you both well."

"So don’t worry, your studly reputation will remain undiminished."

John snorted. "Like I care about that. I’ve already got you."

The small smile returned to Rodney’s face, and he nodded.

"Is it going to be this way all the time now?" Ronon asked.

"Naw, it’ll pretty much be the way it’s always been, aside from being able to touch when we want to now. And it’ll be the absolutely the same on missions."

"Good." Ronon nodded and concentrated on his food again.

"What were you expecting? For us to get all hearts and flowers?" Rodney made a face. "Not in this lifetime!"

"I don’t know," Elizabeth said as she sat down across from John. "It could be entertaining."

"Doesn’t anyone have anything better to do?" John grumbled.

"No," Radek Zelenka said cheerfully, sitting down next to Rodney.

"Oh my god, isn’t there a soap opera on or something?"

"It wouldnae be as interesting as what I believe is going on here," Carson commented as he joined them.

"Am I too old to run away from home?" John muttered desperately.

"If you leave without me, I will hunt you down and kill you," Rodney hissed to the general laughter of the others.

"I was planning to take you with me!"

"Ahh, all right, much better."

"And where were you planning on going?" Elizabeth asked.

"It would kind of defeat the purpose if I told you that, don’t you think?"

"I will go password protect the DHD," Radek chuckled.

"As if I couldn’t get around that in two minutes."

"Two minutes would be long enough to get you back to the lab. And your paperwork, sir," Lorne said as he too sat down at the now crowded table. "’Cause no offense, Colonel, but you’re not leaving me with all the paperwork."

"Did I say two minutes? Make that thirty seconds!"

"Can we make a run for it now?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes!"

"No!" everyone else chorused laughingly.

"Spoilsports," Rodney grumbled into his coffee.

"I’m not losing my military commander and my chief scientist before I’ve even had breakfast," Elizabeth said, trying not to laugh.

"Fine, then you can all help us move," Rodney shot back before realizing what he’d said and blanching.

John gave him a dirty look at the change in their plans while several people offered their help, including Ronon, Lorne, and Teyla.

Rodney was strangely subdued for the rest of the meal, though the others didn’t notice, too busy with their teasing.

"John, perhaps you should help Rodney with his packing while the rest of us pack up your room?" Teyla suggested, easily able to see that they wanted some time together.

"That’s an excellent idea!" John exclaimed.

"We’d be glad ta help ye," Carson added with a smile.

"We’ll, um, tell you where it’s going when we’re done," Rodney nodded.

"And we will call before we join you," Teyla assured them.

John grinned. "You’re a good friend, Teyla."

"We’re just going to be packing!" Rodney protested.

Ronon snorted.

"I don’t think they believe us, Rodney," John said with an innocent expression.

"I have no idea why."

"I think it’s time for us to go start packing." John stood and stepped away from the table. He picked up his tray and got rid of it, then waited for Rodney to join him.

"Packing, yes, right, there’s a lot to pack," Rodney said quickly as he grabbed his tray and stood, almost sending his dishes crashing to the floor. He flushed under the knowing but kind looks of their tablemates and hurried after John. "Well, that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

John chuckled. "I don’t care as long as we get some time alone. That’s one good thing about everyone knowing."

"I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have said what I did—about them helping."

"Hey, it’s okay. You’re not used to covering for what I am. I understand that, and we still got our time."

"It’s more I’m not used to the whole relationship thing," Rodney murmured. "But I’m trying."

"And doing a great job as far as I’m concerned." John slid an arm around Rodney’s waist and drew him close as they walked down the hall.

"I thought you really didn’t have any experience either," Rodney answered, tilting his head to the side to look at John even as he slid his arm around his waist as well.

"I don’t. But I figure as long as I keep feeling like I could burst into song, it must mean I’m happy."

"Burst into..." Now Rodney’s eyes widened. "Just so you know, if you do that, I’m running the other way."

"Considering the way I sing, I couldn’t blame you," John chuckled.

"But I know what you mean—about the being happy part."

"I’m glad. I’d hate to think I was alone in that."

Rodney loosened his hold enough to smack John on the ass. "Hardly."

"Good." John grinned and spun Rodney into his room, locking the door behind them with a thought. "Now then, just how long do you think we have before someone shows up?"

"I think they’ll wait for us to contact them."

"Oh good." John tumbled them onto the bed, both of them naked before Rodney’s back touched the sheets.

"You just want to take advantage of me," Rodney muttered though he was stroking his hands over John’s back and arching up under him even as he complained.

"Every way and as often as I can."

"Damn, I hate that idea."

"I’ll just have to convince you otherwise." John shimmied toward the foot of the bed, pressing kisses to Rodney’s chest until he could lick at a sensitive nipple.

Rodney moaned and twisted upward, his hands fisting in the blanket before he remembered he could touch John as often as he wanted, and then they were everywhere on the other man they could reach.

John groaned his pleasure, rocking against Rodney before rolling to his back and pulling the other man atop him. "Yeah, touch me, please," he rasped.

"Oh yes," Rodney breathed, straddling John’s hips and running his hands down the other man’s lean chest, a shudder running through him at the thought that all of this was his.

Once again there was a hint of flames in the depths of John’s eyes as he gazed up at Rodney, his own hand sliding up one muscular thigh. He watched Rodney as he drew a single fingertip along the hardening shaft, then let his hand fall back to Rodney’s knee.

Rodney whimpered, and his hips jerked forward before he managed to hold himself still by concentrating on John’s body, namely, the way his nipples were hardening under his fingertips.

John smiled slowly, accepting the challenge of the game to find out who could last longer. He arched his back, enjoying Rodney’s teasing touches, and he curled his hand around Rodney’s erection and began stroking.

Shuddering at the slow pull on his erection, Rodney licked his lips, smiling slightly at the way John’s eyes followed his tongue, then raised one hand to his mouth, licked his index finger, and rubbed over and around John’s nipple, watching the dark hair around it grow damp and flatten down.

John caught his lower lip between his teeth, and his hand stilled as he watched Rodney’s finger and his own nipple tighten and harden under his lover’s ministrations. "You have hidden talents," he whispered.

"You inspire me," Rodney admitted, licking another finger and teasing John’s other nipple.

"I’m delighted. And keeping all these newfound talents for myself."

"Greedy," Rodney chuckled, though his expression was one of pleasure.

"Where you’re concerned? Damn right!"

Rodney snorted. "I’m shocked."

"I rather doubt that." He arched his hips up slightly, his cock nudging Rodney’s opening.

"You don’t believe me?"

"You’re not stupid. I’m pretty sure you noticed recently that I like you. And that I don’t plan to share you."

"Well, the opposite is true as well!"

"I never thought I would like that, but I do." John beamed at Rodney, grasping his hips to hold him in place as John’s cock glided between his cheeks.

"And what I’d like would you actually _doing_ something back there!"

"Oh, you mean like this?" John cheated a little to make sure Rodney was slick for him as he pushed inside.

"Wait, we didn’t get the..." Rodney’s voice trailed away when he realized John was sliding easily into him. "What’d you do?" he demanded once he could breathe again.

"Just rearranged a few molecules. Air becomes lube... sort of the way I changed your uniform into jeans and a shirt last night." John grinned up at him, the flames growing brighter in his eyes.

"We’re going to—oh!--talk about this more later," Rodney gasped as he rocked back against John.

"We could talk about it now if you like. If it’s bothering you." John smirked up at him, gripping Rodney’s hips tightly to hold him still.

Rodney growled and smacked John’s hip.

Chuckling, John gentled his grip to a caress and rocked up into Rodney. "Or maybe it can wait for a while."

" _Not_ endearing yourself to me in the least, Colonel!"

"Does this help?" John suddenly drove up hard.

Rodney could only gasp and moan in response.

"I’ll take that as a yes." He smiled before curling a hand around the back of Rodney’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss while thrusting up into him.

"Idiot," Rodney tried to growl, but it turned into a gasp.

"And I’m all yours. Aren’t you lucky?"

"Only one who can—oh—handle you," Rodney gasped.

"The only one I want handling me." John curled a fist around Rodney’s erection again and stroked while watching Rodney’s face.

Rodney managed to nod vigorously before his eyes slid closed, and he moaned, twisting between John’s hand and cock. John watched him until an idea struck him. A moment later they slowly floated up into the air until there was nothing supporting Rodney except John’s body, gravity forcing him to take John even deeper.

"What—how—oh, who cares," Rodney moaned, sitting back and clenching down on John’s cock.

"Good attitude," John murmured throatily, his hand moving a little faster on Rodney’s cock while he continued to pump into the scientist despite the total lack of leverage, causing Rodney to writhe on top of him. John sat up, completely at ease floating in midair, and he caught one of Rodney’s nipples between his teeth.

Giving in to the multitude of sensations, Rodney cried out, his whole body spasming as he came, shuddering and clenching down on John’s erection.

John raised his head, his lips brushing Rodney’s ear as he murmured, "Let’s see if you can be multi-orgasmic, shall we?"

"Oh, fuck," Rodney whispered, his eyes opening wide.

"That’ll definitely be part of it."

"I think it’s part of it now," Rodney gasped as he gave a full-body shudder.

"Good point." John rolled them over so that he was over Rodney and slowly lowered them back to just over the bed, then suddenly let gravity take hold and drop them the last couple of inches, driving him deep into Rodney.

Rodney howled and spasmed around John, his voice dying away to a keening whine as his body hitched, then he came so hard his vision greyed out. John petted him, grounding him through the intense orgasm even as John came as well.

"Love you," he groaned, pressing kisses along Rodney’s jaw.

"Hurm?" Rodney mumbled, blinking as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again.

"So I finally found a way to turn that brain of yours off," John chuckled.

"Hush, I’m enjoying the afterglow."

"Good plan." John sprawled on top of Rodney, his head tucked under the scientist’s chin as he inhaled the scent of them.

"All of my plans are good ones," Rodney muttered before drifting off again.

"That’s why you wanted me to leave you alone yesterday, I suppose?" John snorted softly before rubbing his cheek on Rodney’s shoulder, unconsciously scent-marking him, and closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

"Col. Sheppard! Dr. McKay!" Teyla’s voice over their radios, lying on the table next to the bed, held enough laughter to let them know it wasn’t the first time she’d tried to call them.

"Oh hell!" John exclaimed when he looked at the clock and realized that they’d slept for nearly two hours.

"What? What? Is it the Wraith?" Rodney asked, coming awake and looking around wildly.

"No, it’s our so-called friends laughing at us because we’ve been asleep for two hours," John answered wryly.

"We have?" Rodney sat up. "Shit! I need to get to the lab!"

John caught hold of him around the waist. "No, you don’t. We’re supposed to be moving, remember? We need to get dressed and then move everything to our new rooms."

"Oh." Rodney blinked, remembering. "That’s right, though maybe they’ve gotten most everything there already."

"Except my things," John pointed out. A moment later everything he owned was neatly packed and ready to be moved.

Rodney smiled slightly at the instant packing. "You’re pretty damn useful, Colonel."

"I aim to please." John kissed him lightly. "Teyla? We’re all done in here. Come on over, and we can start moving it all."

"We are on our way, Colonel."

"She’s laughing at us," Rodney muttered.

"Yup. She thinks we’re cute. And that it’s about time we stopped wasting time."

"And is this something your of-so-magnificent powers tell you?"

"Of course. All-knowing, remember? When I ‘look’, that is." John took a last look at him, for the moment, and then they were both suddenly clean and dressed, though still sitting together on the bed.

Rodney glanced down at himself, then over at John. "One of these days I’m going to get motion sickness when you do that."

"Considering _you_ don’t move, that would be quite a trick," John snorted.

"It’s the idea, Colonel; surely you can appreciate that."

"Yes, Rodney. Whatever you say, Rodney."

"I like that answer; feel free to repeat it as often as necessary."

"What a shock," John laughed. "Now let’s try to look like we did some work." He stood up, offering a hand to Rodney.

"What? You mean I don’t look exhausted?" Rodney shot back, clasping John’s hand and using him to stand up.

"Actually, you do look tired," John admitted. "I think I’m going to need to stop being so greedy and let you get some rest occasionally."

Rodney yawned again and gave John an almost sweet smile. "You _are_ kind of hard to keep up with, Colonel."

John hugged him and left a supportive arm around Rodney’s shoulders. "Tell me if I really get to be too much for you. Playing’s one thing, but I don’t want to hurt you."

"I know you’d never do that."

John beamed at him. "I like this whole honesty and trust thing."

Rodney nodded and leaned his head on John’s shoulder. "Me too, it’s good. We should go now; they’ll be waiting."

Chuckling easily, John kissed his temple. "I really did fry you. I asked them to come meet us here, remember?"

"That’s right," Rodney sighed. "I just hope there aren’t any emergencies in the near future because I won’t be able to save the day."

"You’re incapable of not rising to the occasion and saving us all," John said soothingly.

"Well, of course I am, but it’s much easier when my brain doesn’t have the consistency of tapioca pudding."

"Thank you for that truly revolting image!" John shook his head and was still laughing when the others arrived to help them move John’s belongings to their new quarters.

"Just what did you have McKay doing, Sheppard?" Ronon asked as he followed Teyla inside. "He looks worse than when we have to run for the gate."

John grinned wickedly. "We’re moving in together. Do you really want me to answer that?"

Ronon grunted and scratched at his chin. "Making use of your time then."

"Excuse me?" Rodney yelped.

Even Teyla rolled her eyes. "I do not believe there is anyone in Atlantis who has not wondered why you were still waiting."

John blinked. "Caldwell?"

"No, he does not spend sufficient time here to see it, and your friends have acted to intercede when it seemed necessary to distract him," Teyla explained. The idea that John could get in trouble for caring for a man was still foreign to the Athosian, but she accepted it as another peculiarity of the culture and acted to protect her friends.

Rodney was still having problems processing the first comment. "Anyone?"

"Anyone who interacts with you," Teyla amended. "All of the original expedition, Maj. Lorne, Lt. Cadman..."

Rodney groaned.

"I guess it’s a good thing we weren’t planning to hide it," John said wryly.

"Except from Caldwell," Rodney cautioned.

"If possible without driving ourselves crazy. Elizabeth’s already on our side," John reminded him.

"Yes, you’re right," Rodney sighed before looking over at the others. "And didn’t you come here to help?"

"We are here to help you transport your belongings. Dr. Beckett, Dr.. Zelenka, Maj. Lorne and Lt. Cadman are already bringing the things from your quarters, Rodney, to your new room," Teyla explained calmly as she picked up a box.

"And don’t think that you’re getting out of helping," Ronon grunted as he began piling items on the handcart they had brought with them.

"Sit, Rodney," John said, feeling a little guilty for how tired the scientist looked. "I’ll get this end, and you can pitch in with the unpacking when we get there."

"Oh joy," Rodney muttered before quirking a half-grin. "Though If I didn’t, I’d probably never find my clothes again." Seeing John start to smirk, he glowered. "I didn’t mean it _that_ way!"

"I’ll bet I could convince you."

"Carry things!" Ronon growled.

"What he said," Rodney grinned.

"You’re going to have to make it up to me later."

"Perhaps that is something for the two of you to discuss when you are alone," Teyla said quickly before Rodney could answer.

"I think they’re afraid of what we might say," John chuckled, hugging Rodney briefly before picking up a case to put it on the cart.

"More afraid of what you’ll do," Ronon commented.

"Huh, you’re smarter than you look," Rodney chuckled.

Ronon growled, and John laughed. "No killing my scientist."

Rodney nodded violently. "My sentiments exactly."

"How about bending a little?"

Trying not to laugh, John shook his head. "No, I like him just the way he is."

"And I bruise easily," Rodney sniffed.

"Perhaps it would be best simply to load the cart," Teyla suggested, looking amused.

"Thank you, Teyla," Rodney said smugly.

John narrowed his eyes and took a single step toward Rodney before he was stopped by a large hand on his chest. " _After_ we finish," Ronon said.

"Wake me when you’re done loading," Rodney said loftily before reclining on the bed and closing his eyes, counting down the seconds before the reaction he was sure was coming.

Ronon growled, Teyla raised her eyebrows, and John pounced on Rodney, grinning wickedly. "You sure you want to give me the ideas that seeing you lying on a bed create?"

"We’re in the midst of moving, Colonel," Rodney groaned.

"And you’re going to be doing it on your own if you don’t start helping," Ronon warned, but his eyes were amused. He was pleased that his teammates had finally done something about the attraction that had been obvious to him all along.

"Pushy people everywhere," John chuckled, bounding back to his feet to heave a box onto the cart.

"Takes one to know one."

"Now I understand what Zelenka meant when he said they deserved each other," Ronon observed to Teyla.

Teyla chuckled quietly and nodded. "I would have to agree with him in this matter."

"I _heard_ that," Rodney complained.

"I think we were meant to." Once everything was piled on the cart, John eyed Rodney. "Are you planning to get up, or should I toss you onto the cart too?"

"If you toss me anywhere, that’s the last time you’re ever touching me!"

"I thought you liked it when I tossed you on the bed?"

"No more sex till we get everything to the new room!" Ronon ordered. "Then you’re on your own."

"Tell the colonel!" Rodney protested even as he got to his feet, groaning all the while.

"I believe that would be a waste of time," Teyla said with amusement.

"Hey!" John protested, only to laugh when all three of his teammates raised eyebrows at him. "Fine, I’ll be good till we get everything there."

"And then we’ll leave," Ronon said emphatically.

"Can you bring us some food?" Rodney asked plaintively.

After a quick look at the cart, Teyla nodded. "I believe you have this in hand. I will go request some foodstuffs for you so that you may enjoy your first night in your new abode."

"And I’ll get you a bottle of something from Zelenka," Ronon announced.

"Leaving me to push the cart and steer Rodney, oh yay," John pretended to grumble. "Thanks, guys. We’ll meet you there."

Rodney watched them go as he leaned against John’s side, frowning slightly. "Did they just go to get us housewarming gifts?"

"Um... I think so. I guess we’ll have to throw a party once we get settled in, invite our friends over for drinks." John pushed the cart into a transporter and drew Rodney in beside it, then moved them all out again at the other end, only a short distance from their new apartment.

"I wonder if Elizabeth’s going to be annoyed when she realizes how big this place is. She probably thought it was more of the same type of quarters we’ve been using so far."

"Does it matter? No one else was living here, and it’s not as if we have a glut of families clamoring for suites," Rodney shrugged, thinking the door open and groaning as he looked around at all the boxes in the outer room.

"True, and hopefully that’s the way she’ll look at it." John looked around, grinning at Rodney’s groan. "Wait till after Ronon and Teyla leave and I’ll get it all put away."

Rodney chuckled and turned to wrap his arms around John’s waist and nuzzle his neck. "My hero."

John grinned. "I have no more interest than you do in spending hours unpacking boxes. I’d rather spend the time in bed with you. Resting and sleeping," he added after a look at Rodney’s tired face.

"I’ll make it up to you in the morning," Rodney murmured.

"Nothing to make up for," John replied seriously. "You’re here, with me."

"And you’re with me; it’s all good."

"And someday I’m going to have a witness when you say something like that," John chuckled.

Rodney pulled back and sniffed haughtily. "In your dreams."

"Those tend to come true."

"Are you intending to teleport people in here to hear me?"

"Naw, but eventually you’re going to stop worrying who’s around to hear and just say things."

"Wonderful, and then everyone will think I’m a pushover!"

"They’ll just think we’re another sappy couple and maybe be a little envious if they aren’t," John retorted.

"I—" Rodney closed his mouth and nodded. "Yes, yes, they will be at that."

"You’re the one who insisted on making me realize I was in love with you. Now you get to deal with it." John smirked at him.

"I think I can handle that burden."

"Glad to hear it." John glanced over at the windows, and they all opened, letting the fresh ocean breeze into the rooms for the first time in millennia. "Come on out on the balcony, or you’ll be asleep before Teyla gets back here with the food."

"Are you planning on keeping me awake?" Rodney yawned as he shuffled after John, the brisk, salty breeze bringing him slightly more awake.

"I think the fresh air will do that. But you do need to stay up for a little while; you need to eat something before you crash."

"Fine, but once we’ve eaten, I’m going to sleep, so no enticing me with your sensuality," Rodney grumbled, leaning back against John’s chest as he spoke.

"I’ll behave myself tonight," John agreed with a chuckle, his arms coming up around Rodney.

Rodney smiled slightly. "Good to know you aren’t into unresponsive partners."

"No, you’re a lot more fun when you’re awake." John rested his chin on Rodney’s shoulder as they both looked out over the ocean. "I never expected this," he said softly.

Rodney wrapped his arms over John’s and hugged them. "I’ll have to agree to that comment; this isn’t quite why I came to Atlantis."

"Any regrets?"

"None at all. You?"

"No. I’m actually happy." John smiled slowly.

"And I’m hoping this is a good thing."

"It is. It’s completely unexpected, but it’s very good." John chuckled softly. "I’m sure none of my ancestors could ever have imagined this."

Rodney sighed and stroked a thumb over John’s arm. "Then they were obviously idiots."

"I think most people in a few different galaxies would agree with you."

"Good thing you’re smarter."

"I thought you were the brains of this operation."

"I meant than your ancestors," Rodney grumbled.

John chuckled. "Damn, you’re easy."

Rodney grumbled again.

"But that’s okay, you’re cuddly."

"Shoot me now," Rodney groaned.

"Nope, no shooting my scientist." John raised his head when the door chimed. "Stay here; I’ll bring the food out."

"And just where are we eating it?" Rodney murmured before taking a step forward to lean on the railing, letting John talk to Ronon and Teyla.

John came back out with the food a short time later after their friends left, and a moment later there was a graceful table and chairs at one end of the balcony.

Rodney chuckled as he walked over and dropped down onto one of the chairs. "You’re handy to have around."

"I like doing things for you, for us," John admitted. "And it’s fun to be able to do anything after hiding it for so long."

"I knew you were a show-off," Rodney murmured, though he was smiling as he did so.

"You know me so well." John set the dishes out on the table, noting that Teyla had managed to find most of their favorites.

"Just like I know you’re going to save your showing off for me." Rodney reached for the bottle of vodka Ronon had brought and poured them both glasses. "You know, if I drink this, I’m going to fall asleep out here."

"I’ll make sure you end up in bed. It’s what I’m best at." John grinned at him over his glass.

Rodney chuckled and picked up his fork to begin eating. "How did you manage to keep such control of yourself for so long?" As he asked the question, he looked up, meeting John’s eyes.

John shrugged. "I think I’d stopped caring," he said quietly. "It made everything easier.

"And when you came here, you started caring again?" Rodney reached out and caught John’s hand as he spoke.

"I think I started caring when I sat down in the damn chair and then looked up into the bluest eyes I’d ever seen."

Rodney quirked a grin. "Carson’s?"

John snorted. "Ha ha. I’ll let Zelenka and Cadman fight it out over him."

"He should take them both on," Rodney commented around a mouthful of food.

John stared at him. "Okay, that’s a seriously hot image."

Rodney smirked. "You aren’t the only one with good ideas, Colonel."

"Think we should nudge them along?"

"No! Let them find each other or not, no forcing things."

"I wasn’t planning to lock them in a jumper together and steal their clothes."

"I didn’t think so; I was alluding to a little finger-wiggling, or nose-wiggling, or whatever you do."

"I _meant_ inviting them over or setting them up to do things together."

"Oh, okay, we can do that some time."

"See, you shouldn’t jump to conclusions."

"It’s because I’m tired," Rodney grumbled.

"That’s okay; I’m not planning to trade you in for another model."

"Good idea, I may not have godlike powers, but I could still make your life miserable."

John laughed. "I have no doubt. It’s probably just as well no one else will have to deal with either of us."

"Much better for us in that case." Rodney took a few bites of his food, washed it down with a sip of Radek’s ‘shine, and yawned.

"Eat a little more before you fall asleep," John urged.

"Am I wrong in thinking that you can keep things fresher than a ziplock bag?"

"No, I think I could manage that." John grinned. "You’re starting to see the advantages of having me around, aren’t you?"

Rodney raised his head and focused on John’s face. "I knew those before I knew about all the little extras."

John smiled as he got to his feet and extended a hand toward Rodney. "Come on, you’re falling asleep in your chair."

"Rather fall asleep on you."

"That’s the plan. Which is why we’re going to bed."

"Is it made?" Rodney asked, yawning as he stood and slid an arm around John’s waist.

"It is now." John steered him toward the bed.

Rodney chuckled and tilted his head to nuzzle John’s throat. "For now."

"Feel free to wake me up once you’re rested."

"I’ll give it a go." Rodney pulled away and dragged his shirt over his head, tossing it toward the corner of the room before working at his belt.

John lounged back against the wall, watching Rodney appreciatively. "I hope you appreciate my self-restraint."

"That’ll teach you to exhaust me; do you know what that takes?"

"Actually yes. I was there."

Rodney giggled and stepped out of his pants before dropping to the bed, flopping back on to it and groaning. John made his own clothes vanish and stretched out next to Rodney, reaching for him to draw him close.

"Okay, this is very good," Rodney sighed, rolling to his side and draping an arm and leg over John’s body.

"I have to agree." John looked down at the dark head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the thinning hair. "I hope you realize you’re stuck with me for good," he murmured softly.

"Is this supposed to a problem? Everyone leaves; it’s good to know you won’t." Rodney sighed and kissed John’s chest before closing his eyes.

Momentarily startled since he’d thought Rodney was already asleep, John smiled. "I’m going to remind you of that for a very long time," he said very softly.

END


End file.
